


Undertale shippy shiz

by WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Core Frisk - Freeform, Dancetale, Dreamtale, Lots of pairings, More To Add Later, Multi, Omega Timeline, idek, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends/pseuds/WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends
Summary: I'm bored, and don't want to write a full-blown fanfiction as I will probably not finish it, so have a oneshots book!





	1. Chapter 1

You didn't know how to dance.

Okay, you knew how to flail your arms around and joke around, but you didn't /really/ know how to dance. 

So that's why when Frisk invited you over for their birthday party, you didn't know what to do other than stand in the corner while they danced and laughed with the human-monster mix. You were familiar with most of the crowd, being Frisk's best friend and all, but you didn't feel comfortable participating, and instead stood by and watched the multiple different dances going on all around to the music coming from Napstablook's DJ booth.

You sighed, heading out back for a moment of peace and quiet, unaware that someone was watching you intently.  
.  
.  
.  
Once in the yard, with only a monster couple in the corner making out or something, you could finally breath a breath of fresh air. No one would care if you left you supposed, glancing to the gate, but you hadn't even seen the cake come out yet. You really fucking wanted that cake.

"heya," The deep, voice from behind you caused your heart to skip a beat, and you turned to face the shorter, smiling skeleton.

"H-hey Sans," You stuttered, still flushed from his surprise greeting, and placed a hand over your heart in hopes that it would stop fluttering. "You're not in there dancing?"

"not much of a dancer. i would think, however, you'd be in there tagging along behind frisk and relaxing a bit... you doin' alright kid?" You hadn't known the monsters for long as it had only been a few months since Frisk freed them, but at least with the others you could guess their true intentions. With Sans, you had no idea when he was joking or serious half the time.

"I don't dance," You muttered, embarrassed. Monsters, of course, had come up knowing how to dance as most humans did. You just hadn't found the rhythm that spoke to you yet. No dance you'd seen had spoken to you, like Frisk said ballet had.

"really now? that's a first." You shot a slight glare to the skeleton, and he just chuckled. "hey, lighten up bucko. i'm just messin' with ya."

"Sure you are..." You glanced down to your (F/C) shoes, trying to avoid his eyes. "Everyone is 'just messin' with me when they find out I can't dance."

"you can't, or you don't?" That question had you pause, and look back up into the dark eye sockets of the skeleton, only lit by 2 pinpricks of white. "'cause i mean, there is a difference. you can't means you can't, but you don't means you can and don't. so which is it?"

"I... whatever." You stormed back to the house, planning on probably tagging around Frisk, stuffing your face full of cake, then heading home to pass out for a while.

The skeleton watched you walk off, and chuckled. A plan was forming in that thick skull of his... he was gonna get you to dance no matter what it took.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You sighed, standing once more at the door leading to the humble abode of Frisk and company. They had invited you over, but... didn't tell you why. All they said was it was a surprise, and frankly, you didn't know what to expect.

But it certainly wasn't what you saw upon entering. The floor of the house had a few mats set up, and the monsters within, including Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Toriel and Sans were all wearing sweatpants and comfortable shirts. Oh, so that's why Frisk said to dress comfy.

"Uhh... what's going on?" You questioned, and your friend replied by signing. It wasn't that they were mute, they just chose not to talk as a personal preference.

'Sans told us you didn't know how to dance... so we're gonna help you!' Your eyes narrowed. That damn little bastard who currently had a smug look on his face was gonna get it later.

Toriel held out her hand, smiling. "My child... will you not at least give it a try?"

With a sigh, you took her hand, and thus your dance lesson begun.

A song started, probably thanks to Frisk, and Toriel led you through a waltz.

'Don't think about it  
Just move your body  
Listen to the music'

Stumbling quite a bit, you were not fit for waltzing, but didn't want to discourage the goat mom, so you continued anyways.

Sing, oh, ey, oh  
Just move those left feet  
Go ahead, get crazy  
Anyone can do it  
Sing, oh, ey, oh

She gave up after the 3rd time you stepped on her right pinkie toe, and you were handed off to Papyrus. He immediately led you to some form of salsa dance, and you struggled to keep up.

Show the world you've got that fire (fire)  
Feel the rhythm getting louder

He spun you around, and you stumbled about dizzily before Undyne picked you up.

Show the room what you can do  
Prove to them you got the moves  
I don't know about you,

With Undyne, it was less a formal dance and more fighting and exercise. You decided she was a jazz-ercise person, but minus the jazz and add in heavy metal or some other punk songs.

But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
And we can do this together  
I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah

You were already sweating your tail off, and the dancing had just begun. Man, being a human was tiring.

When you finally let go  
And you slay that solo  
Cause you listen to the music  
Sing, oh, ey, oh

Alphys was next, and her style was... interesting. A lot of swaying and subtle body movements that were just jerky in your mind. You didn't understand how she could seem so smooth while doing this shit.

'Cause you're confident, babe  
And you make your hips sway  
We knew that you could do it  
Sing, oh, ey, oh

She eventually left the dancefloor, immediately heading to her girlfriend Undyne, while Mettaton took the stage. oh shit.

Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)  
Feel the rhythm getting louder  
Show the room what you can do  
Prove to them you got the moves  
I don't know about you,

Mettaton's style was... not the robot, that would be robot-ist, and I do not discriminate against robots. No, his style was very flashy and you were uncomfortable most the time while dancing with him.

But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
And we can do this together  
I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah

You spun away, and it was Frisks's turn. You knew your friend loved ballet, and had watched them dance hundreds of times. Sadly, you were not that fluid and poised, so it was a lot of you trying to mimic them and failing miserably.

I feel better when I'm dancing  
I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh

Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah,

Frisk sighed, and signed something you couldn't see to the crowd of waiting monsters. Feeling defeated, you hung your head, ashamed. In all of human and monster history, you were the only one you knew that /couldn't/ dance.

Don't you know  
We can do this together  
Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah

(you got the moves, babe)

With a sigh of defeat, you look down at the mat and leave the floor, too embarrassed to do anything else. It hurt a lot knowing they tried to help you so much only to be met with defeat as many others had before. You knew there would be a day when you might be able to dance... but for now, you couldn't find your passion.

At your house the next day, you were listening to some music while cleaning up. Just because you couldn't dance didn't mean you didn't listen to music in your own terms. You at least tried to dance when alone sometimes.

You recognized the next song on the radio and hummed along while sweeping up the floor. Since monsters had come back to the surface, music popularity had exploded, and there were tons of new musicians and radio starts these days. You yourself were more content to listen, but like now, you sometimes had the courage to sing aloud.

"Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."

Your voice was soft as you sang along, twirling the broom around a bit. You knew some twirling thanks to a year of colorguard, but not enough to really consider going into it more. Still, it made cleaning up more fun.

/I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"/

You laugh a bit, throwing the broom into the air and catching it cleanly after a few spins. You spin it around, feeling all warm and fuzzy with nostalgia from your old high school.

/This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."/

You do a spin, giving up completely on cleaning, and dance around your living room, spinning and twirling the broom, eyes closed as if you were back on the field, going through your routine with slight difficulty.

/We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite/

You don't seem to notice the person in the corner of your room watching you as you spin the broom around your neck. You definitely don't notice the light glow from your (F/C) soul either as the music fills you with a sense of serenity.

/Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together./

You spin around, dragging the broom on the ground, not quite realizing the broom has a long (F/C) silk attached to the end. It was the same color as your soul, and even the handle of the broom had changed to be more like your flag's pole. You hadn't done any work with a flag in years, and even then you weren't the best at it, yet now it felt almost natural.

/She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,/

You jumped when the silk brushed across your face, but didn't open your eyes. You probably imagined it, most likely. You continued with the routine your soul was leading you through, still not knowing there was someone watching you. The skeleton vanished, and you hadn't even seen him.

/"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"/

The skeleton returned, and with a group of the monsters whom had tried to help you yesterday. They watched in amazement as your soul's color spilled out everywhere, filling the room with a light, breezy magic as you twirled.

/This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."/

You finally opened your eyes as the music stopped, and first saw the silk now hanging off your broom, completely transformed into a flag. Then you saw the small audience applauding you from the corner of the room, and your face glowed red with embarrassment.

Once they explained what they had all seen, you felt something click within you. Maybe... maybe you had found your groove after all. But one question still lingered in the back of your mind that you decided to bring up.

"How the hell did you all get in my house?" You asked. Immediately, all eyes turned to that little asshat Sans. You stormed over and grabbed him by the front of his sweater, noticing his skull turning blue from fear when...

You pressed a small kiss right in the center above his eyes. "Thank you, Sans."

You don't think the blue color ever left his skull.


	2. Dreamtale: Not Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream didn't want it to happen this way.
> 
> He just wanted his brother to stop... Stop hurting their home, stop hurting the innocents. 
> 
> He didn't want this...

There once was a tree. It was grown in the center of the monster kingdom, and was born from the ambitions of the kingdom's dwellers. All of their hopeful, good ambitions were born into bright, golden fruit that glowed in the sunlight. On the other hand, all ambitions and dreams that were dark and would harm more than help turned to black fruits, darker than even night itself. It was said these fruits could give immense power to any who bit into them.

The tree, not wanting the ambitions taken advantage of, thus birthed 2 guardians. One was told to guard the gold fruit, the other told to guard the black fruit. The guardian of the gold fruit was called Dream, for he cared so much for the humans good dreams and desires. He would often look into the fruit, see the dreams of a human that were pure and good, and send a bit of help their way.

On the other hand, the guardian of the black fruit was called Nightmare, or Night for short. He was a more craft, cunning companion to cancel out his brother's purity and goodness. He would often assist in corrupting the kingdom with these terrible ideas by the monsters, keeping things interesting for both himself and his brother. Together, they made a balance possible.

Of course the brothers cared for each other. Even so, they would bicker and squabble over how monsterkind should be dealt with. Dream says the ones with impure thoughts should be kept away from the ones that were good at heart. Night wanted them to stay mixed, to keep things interesting and to continue causing chaos within the kingdom. 

In truth, he was just jealous over the love his brother received from the kingdom. He wanted to show everyone he could be good to, he could care for the golden fruit just as well as his brother could. So one day, while his brother was distracted with some small monster children, he took nearly all the golden fruit from the tree. He hid them away where no monster could find him. And that was his gravest mistake.

When he took the fruits from the trees, he didn't realize they were growing darker until it was too late. The next time he looked down, they were black. Not the same kind of black seen in the black fruits, no. These fruits were... rotten. Realizing his mistake, Night took the fruit back to the tree only to see his brother holding the last golden fruit.

"Night...?" His brother's voice chimed with a thousand churchbells, and Night saw the crowd gathered around the tree. "What have you done?"

"I didn't... I wanted to..." Night choked back a response, knowing it was no use. He'd messed up... he'd ruined everything. As the kingdom dwellers gathered closer to him, he panicked, and teleported into the branches of the tree. He reached out, and took a black fruit. One big bite, and he could already feel the power coursing through him. He continued to eat until he finished a whole fruit, and laughed. He jumped from the tree, and upon striking the ground, a patch of grass went dead.

Instinctively, Dream moved to guard the townspeople as his brother changed. His normally pale skin turned to a mottled gray, then a pitch black. Night studied himself, and laughed a sinister, dark, cruel and remorseless laugh.

"The POWER of the FRUITS!" Night reached a single hand up and plucked another fruit, this time just dropping it whole into his mouth. 3 more fruits followed before he finally stopped.

"N-Night, brother! Stop this, please!" Dream attempted to plead with his brother, holding the last gold fruit close to him. His brother glanced over, and his glowing yellow eyes were the only thing distinctive against the darkness the rest of him had become.

"STOP? NEVER! I REALIZE NOW THE TRUE POWERS OF THESE FRUITS, AND ALL ALONG I WAS TOO WEAK TO EVEN TRY! JUST LIKE YOU ARE!" Night raised his arms, and Dream dropped to a crouch as a bubble of black surrounded him. His normal shining glow was fading as his brother's corrupted power overtook his. His last resort... he took a single bite of the golden fruit.

The black bubble was torn apart by the golden rays shining from Dream, who was brighter and more DETERMINED than ever. "Brother... I didn't want it to be like this." In his hands appeared a divine staff, a teal color with a gold star topping it. "But I won't let you corrupt everything! I can't!"

And thus, the brother launched into a heated battle. Dream was just quick enough to dodge his brothers attacks or block with his staff, but he never attacked back. He was hoping faintly that they could still talk it out. What had happened to his brother? Why was Nightmare doing this, why did he take the fruit? All these questions floated through Dream's mind as his blocks and dodges slowed. Night laughed, and struck out with a weapon of pure darkness. Dream reached out, as if to help his brother, talk to him, ask him something...

But the guardian of gold was turned to stone.

He didn't want this to happen. He just wanted peace in the kingdom, where all their good dreams could live in harmony.

But the darkness had a different idea. Now, he would forever be a stone statue, until enough pure hearts banded together to save Dream. But nothing like that could ever happen... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. This is seriously pretty cool. 1 small shot in, and I've already gotten a /lot/ of support, and this was even a suggestion from the comments. I do take suggestions, especially for different AU's. I mean, I love all AU's. Also, sorry this isn't really shippy, but I wanted to stay true to the nature of my favorite AU (Besides Dancetale) and make this Dreamtale shot a good one.
> 
> Also, I added in a bit of my own twists as I don't know the exact original AU, so I apologize. If you ahve any other AU ideas for me, come and comment below with them!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the Dancetale as much as I did, as it's one of my favorite AU's in this world. Well, other than Dreamtale. But yeah, I had a lot of fun writing this and plan to write more things like this in the future maybe. Please leave a comment of what you'd wanna see, and let me know if you liked this. I'm still working on forever improving my writing skills, and would like some help along the way. :)


End file.
